All The Things I Would Do
by NaYa Mort
Summary: Por que un hombre, nunca es mas hombre que al cuidar a una mujer… y eso, él lo sabía.  Pequeño homenaje dia de la mujer. Fluff, Spoiler.


MUJERES

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Contiene Spoilers

* * *

><p><em>Extrañas<em>_…_

Si había algo que Kiba Inuzuka sabia a la perfección es que las mujeres eran diferentes. No en un sentido anormal, claro que no, pero si eran distintas a el. Y no es que el tuviera un amplio conocimiento sobre la población femenina o que le importara mucho tenerlo –después de todo era tan solo un niño, en su infantil mente de siete años recién cumplidos no había lugar para las mujeres o sus_ piojos- _ Pero, el notaba esas pequeñas grandes diferencias que había.

Lo notaba en la forma en que su madre hablaba: con esa voz fuerte y autoritaria pero aun así más suave que la de su sensei o el Hokage, también lo notaba aquellos días en los que se hermana estaba un poco más _temperamental, _ y no es que Hana se comportara de una forma particularmente estrambótica, simplemente llegaba a casa con una cara de molestia a lo que su madre simplemente susurraba algo acerca de las "Hormonas" –Algún día le preguntará a Iruka-sensei que son esas cosas y que era lo que le hacían a su, generalmente, dulce hermana- También lo nota en la forma en que las niñas de la academia chillaban y se volvían locas por el Uchiha, no estaba celoso. Después de todo el pobre tendría que bañarse mucho para sacarse todos esos _piojos._

Si, definitivamente Inuzuka Kiba no sabía mucho sobre mujeres, aun así era el único niño de la academia que vivía con su madre y hermana solamente, era el único varón del clan Inuzuka además de ser el único entre su grupo de amigos que ya conocía sobre las hormonas , la adolescencia y las diferencias entre chicos y chicas – Su madre había decidido darle esa charla cuando por casualidad vio como varios perros perseguían a una perrita hembra durante algunos días específicos, Kiba juro _jamás _volver a preguntar nada respecto al genero femenino- Pero si había algo de lo que Kiba estaba seguro es que el jamás se interesaría mas de la cuenta por alguna mujer. Después de todo eran, como Shikamaru decía: _Problemáticas. _

* * *

><p><em>Vulnerables<em>_…_

Las mujeres son extrañas de eso estaba seguro Kiba , ahora de doce años, y es que no solo estaba rodeado de ellas todo el tiempo en casa –Ahora que tenia a Akamaru se sentía mas acompañado y aunque eso no quitara el extraño temperamento de su madre o esa desagradable sensación que tenia cada vez que su hermana recibía a alguno de sus _pretendientes _en casa, por lo menos ya contaba con un amigo incondicional alguien con quien jugar todo el tiempo y luchar en el lodo- sino que además lo habían puesto en el único equipo que tenia , no solo una, sino dos mujeres como integrantes _¡Por Kami, DOS mujeres!._

No es que tuviera algún problema con la pequeña Hyūga, no la conocía demasiado pero por lo menos no la había visto jamás chillar por el Uchiha, es mas, dudaba haberla visto alguna vez hacer algo mas que farfullar y murmurar palabras con un exagerado respeto, el creía que era algo _tímida_. Tampoco tenía ningún inconveniente con Shino Aburame, había jugado con él algunas veces , o por lo menos lo había intentado, para ser completamente sinceros el chico Aburame no era precisamente hablador ni era tampoco la representación de ser _demostrativo._ A su Sensei no la conocía pero se veía bastante joven – _Será un poco mayor que Hana, _fue su primer pensamiento sobre Kurenai-sensei, también era bastante bonita y se notada un poco mas delicada al tipo de mujer adulta que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, después de todo no andaba con un perro siguiéndola; y era eso lo que le preocupaba tal vez les enseñaría cosas de niñas y no a luchar como seguramente harían los demás Senseis de los otros equipos, tal vez seria demasiado _blanda._ – Kiba estaba seguro de que Kami estaba en contra de el, ¿por que precisamente lo tenían que poner a él en ese equipo? Seria difícil pero lucharía por ser el mejor shinobi posible sin importar sus compañeros y sus _debilidades._

* * *

><p><em>Peligrosas…<em>

Después de algunos años, cuando ya contaba con sus quince años bien cumplidos, Kiba se _arrepintió, ¡Oh, y como se arrepentía! _Por que si había algo que Kurenai-sensei no podía ser, era _blanda_ – Lo descubrió de la forma más dolorosa. Después de unos cuantos entrenamientos, por que puede que ella no lo correteara y acorralara .No. ella lo seguía en su mente, lo atormentaba con poderosos genjutsus que lo hacían desear poder arrancarse el cerebro. Y el se lo agradecía por que si había alguien a quien debía el ser ahora un Chunnin era precisamente a su sensei – También se arrepentía de los pensamientos que en un principio tuvo sobre Shino y Hinata, ya que ambos se convirtieron gradualmente en sus mejores amigos.

Shino no erá _inexpresivo, _como el pensó originalmente, el simplemente era cauto hablaba en el momento apropiado, cuando se sentía preparado y cuanto el consideraba que tenia la suficiente confianza. Y Hinata… podría decir muchas cosas de ella pero lo que mas importaba es que ella era como su hermana pequeña: frágil, tímida y tremendamente _persistente. _Siempre sentía orgullo de ver como ella se superaba cada día un poquito mas, y se sorprendía de la determinación que habitaba en su mirada al vencer a un enemigo con un ataque mortal. Después de la muerte del Tercer Hokage, todo el mundo estaba expectante de quien seria su sucesor, vaya sorpresa se dieron todos cuando anunciaron que seria una _sucesora. _Tsunade a pesar de tener varios defectos, entre ellos un marcado alcoholismo, era una gran Hokage. Y es que para ese entonces Kiba ya no estaba tan seguro de la debilidad de las féminas, después de todo nadie _-Absolutamente nadie- _Querría enfrentarse a los poderosos puños de Sakura, o ser controlado por Ino, o tener un enfrentamiento con las certeras armas de Tenten, mucho menos un enfrentamiento con la Hokage y su fuerza sobrehumana, y, específicamente él jamás se enfrentaría seriamente con los genjutsus de su maestra o el Byakugan de su querida amiga – Eso sin mencionar a su madre y su mortíferos ataques – y es que, aun tenia _marcas _de los entrenamientos previos, marcas de quizá no se borraran.

Si, las mujeres de Konoha no eran para nada débiles. Sorprendentemente eso era algo que no le molestaba, tal vez hasta le gustaba un poco, ya que las volvía _interesantes. _

* * *

><p><em>Únicas…<em>

Varios años después Kiba no puede evitar sentir el más grande orgullo al ver a cada una de las mujeres de Konoha, por que cada vez que las ve no se centra solo en lo agraciado de su rostro, en su labios rellenos o en el ocasional rubor rosa; el ve guerreras, sin importar si son Kunoichis o civiles el ve en cada mujer de su pueblo, un ser que lucho por ella, por su pueblo y por sus hijos. La guerra tiene la capacidad de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de un ser humano; y el tuvo la oportunidad de ver la belleza en medio de la catástrofe.

_Por que la Hokague jamás tuvo __una actitud más admirable, que la vista en la lucha contra Pein…_

_Por que las manos de Sakura jamás fueron más fuertes como en el momento en que sostuvieron la vida de tantas personas al sanarlas…_

_Por que el control de Ino jamás fue tan pulcro, como en el momento que tuvo que luchar con su Sensei…_

_Por que las armas de Tenten jamás fueron tan certeras, como en el momento en que lucho por proteger su escuadrón y luchar por su pueblo…_

_Por que su hermana jamás fue tan fiera, como en el momento que vio como alguien hería a un integrante del clan…_

_Por que su madre nunca fue mortífera, como fue al ver que un Zetsu amenzaba a su tesoro, su hermoso niño…_

_Por que Hinata jamás fue mas determinada, que cuando se sacrifico por su amor ante Pein y por su clan durante la guerra… _

_Por que Kurenai jamás fue más fuerte a sus ojos, como lo fue tras la muerte de Asuma y la forma en__ que cría a su hijo, día a día…_

Y es que hoy en día Kiba esta agradecido con Kami, por que puede que las mujeres sean extrañas, problemáticas, chillonas y puede que lleguen a ser vulnerables y tengan debilidades; aun así, eso no importa –_También hay hombres extraños, y todos tienen debilidades – _lo que importa es que cada una de las mujeres que el conoce es una luchadora, que sin importar como le agrega un poco de color a su vida; y el reconoce, el sabe que no sería un poco menos persona de no haber compartido con cada una de ellas.

Por que si, Kiba Inuzuka poseía algún extraño karma con las mujeres, entre mas lo rodeaban, menos las entendía, y aun hoy sigue sin entenderlas; pero pobre el que siquiera se _atreviera_ en pensar en hacerle daño a _sus _mujeres. Por que Kiba es un Inuzuka, y los de su clan son posesivos y protectores. Y una mujer, hoy _¡Por fin entendió! _Es un tesoro, y el las va a cuidar, como todo el hombre que es. Gracias a ellas.

_Además, espera el momento de poder formar una familia, y ¿Quién dice que no? Llegar a tener una hermosa nena a la cual cuidar y educar para ser tan grande como__ todas aquellas heroínas en su vida._

* * *

><p>Tenia ganas de escribir algo tierno... y esto fue lo que salio.<p>

Perdon por cualquier error ortografico, Escribanme para saber si les gusto.


End file.
